Inuyasha Hates Playes
by Solaris Crowley
Summary: Inuyasha visits Kagome's time in order to see her play but things seem to take a turn for the worst. I do not own Inuyasha. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I do not own Inuyasha Or Romeo and Juliet. Please Review!

Chapter 1

" _Inuyasha!"_ Kagome called as she ran down the hallway of her school. Inuyasha blushed scarlet as she neared him.

" _Kagome, what are you wearing?"_ He whispered the blush coating another layer on his face causing her face to turn scarlet as well. Smiling she spun around giving Inuyasha the full effect of the outfit. The red fabric of her Juliet Capulet costume swirled around her ankles causing an illusion of gold and red that seemed to blend together.

" _This is a costume for the cultural festival. We are doing a reenactment of Romeo and Juliet."_ She said smiling up at him. He smiled back at her not seeming to be able to help himself, and at that moment he seemed to remember how contagious her smiles were.

" _So you are doing another play Kagome?"_ He asked pulling her out of her daze.

" _Yes, would you like to watch?"_ She asked him earning a nod from the half demon. She smiled and turned around to head back to the auditorium. Inuyasha followed her noticing the difference in her hair. A portion of her raven colored hair was twisted around the crown of her head creating almost a halo effect. Inuyasha noticed that someone had strung pearls in the twisted portion of her hair. The portion of her hair that was down had been curled into ringlets and Inuyasha had to resist the urge of running his clawed fingers threw it.

The play had been going smoothly and for once Kagome was excited, but her nerves seemed to get the best of her. What would Inuyasha do when she had to 'take her life'. She sighed and cursed herself for not explaining the play thoroughly to him. Walking out on stage to were Hojo lay in the crypt she kneeled before him and waited for the curtain to rise again.

" _Good luck, Kagome. We are almost done."_ Hojo whispered to her with enthusiasm. She nodded and got into character as the curtain began to rise.

" _What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?"_ Kagome asked her voice thick with sorrow. _"_ _Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end, O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop._

 _To help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make me die with a restorative."_ She weeped and bent toward Hojo. Using her hands to block the view she stopped close enough to make it look as though she had kissed him, but luck was not on her side.

Before the play Hojo and her friends had made a plan for him to strike. Lifting his head just an inch his lips made contact with Kagome's and fierce snarl broke its way thru the crowd. Kagome snapped back from Hojo trying to hold in her anger so she could finish the play. Glancing quickly into the crowd she was thankful to notice her mother's hand on Inuyasha's arm as she tried to hold him in place. She could see her mother and Sota's mouths moving as they were consoling him, or at the very least telling him to wait until after the play. He sat back down and she sighed before starting back up.

" _Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger, This is thy sheath. There rust and let me die."_ She said grabbing the fake dagger before going to thrust it into herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review!

Chapter 2:

" _Kagome!"_ Inuyasha yelled halting her movements. He jumped his way to the stage grabbing her before jumping outside.

" _Inuyasha! What are you doing?"_ She yelled as he set her down. He in turn glared at the knife in her hand. Snatching it from her he threw it to the ground before grabbing her shoulders. Kagome glanced at the knife before her eyes rested back at Inuyasha. His eyes pierced into hers the concern evident in his own.

" _What am I doing? What are you doing?"_ He growled threw his teeth while shaking her shoulders slightly. _"_ _I know you must love him Kagome, but taking your life is not the answer."_ He whispered shocking her.

" _Inuyasha I-"_ She started only to be cut off.

" _There are other people who love you! I can take care of you better than that weakling!"_ He said pulling the girl into a tight embrace. _"_ _So be my mate and live!"_ He whispered into her ear while gripping her tighter. Kagome noticed the pain that seemed to drip off of every word and her body grew still. Threw her shock she seemed to notice that her body was shaking lightly which in turn just confused the girl.

" _Inuyasha?"_ She asked seeming to find her voice. She noticed that his body was the one shaking and she felt terrible guilt for not telling him how the play would end.

" _Inuyasha, look at me."_ She whispered trying to get his attention but he would not budge.

" _Inuyasha. Mate, look at me please."_ She tried again this time earning a glance her way. The happiness in his eyes sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. _"_ _I was not going to kill myself."_ She tried to explain.

" _Bullshit!"_ He growled making her jump. _"_ _I saw you!"_ Sighing she figured that the only way to make him understand was to show him so she went to grab for the knife. A deep warning growl was heard but before he could grab her she snatched up the blade and stabbed it into her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

" _Kagome!"_ He yelled almost snarling as he braced himself to catch her, but to his confusion she never fell.

" _Kagome?"_ He asked in concern. She moved the knife from her chest and pushed the tip of the blade with her index finger, watching as the blade caved in on itself.

" _See, Inuyasha. The knife is fake."_ She explained.

" _Are you kidding me?!"_ He yelled once more slapping the knife to the ground.

" _Don't you think there was a better way to tell me that!"_ He yelled.

" _I tried to explain it to you but you were not listening!"_ She yelled back at him. Inuyasha kehed and turned away from the girl. She was going to yell at him again but her mother appeared from around the corner.

" _Kagome, hunny we were looking everywhere for you. What is going on."_ She heard her mother say. Kagome sighed and turned to her mother only to notice the smirk on her face. 'What is she up to?' Kagome thought as she watched her mother's eyes move between her and Inuyasha.

" _I am taking your brother and grandpa home. Come home when you are ready."_ She sighed something about young love crossing her lips before she left.

" _You're not even going to let me explain!"_ Kagome yelled out to her mother's disappearing figure.

" _It's not what you think woman!"_ Inuyasha's voice almost overpowered her own. She sighed turning back to Inuyasha the blush evident on both of there faces.

" _I need to go change back into my uniform before we leave."_ She said only blushing harder as she walked back to the classroom. She giggled when all she heard was a loud 'keh' behind her. _'So Inuyasha can get embarrassed too.'_ Kagome thought _'this is going to be fun!'_


End file.
